


dogs and love

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, buttercup is a good doggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: When Grace walked into the living room, she had expected to see many things, her husband lounging on the couch, a dish or two on the coffee table from where she had left it, but a border collie sitting on her floor was not one of those things.“Why is there a dog in my living room?” She asked, and Judd looked up, looking sheepish as hell. “Hi Gracie.” Grace shook her head. “Don’t hi Gracie me. Why on God’s green Earth, is there a dog in my living room?”
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	dogs and love

When Grace walked into the living room, she had expected to see many things, her husband lounging on the couch, a dish or two on the coffee table from where she had left it, but a border collie sitting on her floor was not one of those things.

“Why is there a dog in my living room?” She asked, and Judd looked up, looking sheepish as hell. “Hi Gracie.” Grace shook her head. “Don’t hi Gracie me. Why on God’s green Earth, is there a dog in my living room?”

Judd smiled at her. “Uh he’s staying here for the weekend. T.K. and Cap are in New York for the weekend, checking up on some of Cap’s friends up there, and Buttercup here needed a place to stay.”

Grace raised an eyebrow at him. “Absolutely not. I’m not having a dog in my house Judson Ryder.”

Judd and the damn dog both pouted, and Grace wondered how the hell her 40 something year old husband and a dog could have such similar facial expressions. “Oh my god. Okay fine. But you are doing everything. I refuse to touch any poop or pee or anything.”

Judd smiled, standing up and walking over to her, pressing a kiss against her forehead and then one against her lips. “You, Gracie are the love of my life.”

Grace snorted. “I damn well better be. C'mon Buttercup.” She instructed, getting the dog’s attention. “Let’s go for a walk.”

With that, she turned and dropped her purse on the ground, walking back to the front door and slipping on her sneakers, before grabbing the leash Judd had left on the ground and clipping it onto Buttercup’s collar.

She unlocked the door, and Buttercup walked out excitedly and Grace smiled. Okay, maybe having a dog for the weekend wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
